


Hit Me One More Time

by sweetpineapplepizza



Series: Kinktober 2017 [8]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Hurt, M/M, Sad, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpineapplepizza/pseuds/sweetpineapplepizza
Summary: Day 11 of kinktober- sadism/masochism.AU when Seth asks dean to hit him with the steel chair Dean actually does it in a hotel room.





	Hit Me One More Time

Seth never thought it would come to this. He thought Dean would maybe be forgiving. But here Seth was, anyways, his arms bound behind his bare back. 

His eyes were screwed shut, waiting for the hard pound that would come to his back. When the steel chair slapped across his back, loud and quick, Seth knew this would be a long night. He doubled over and his face ate the rough carpet below him. He barely had anytime to scream out until Dean took another shot at his back. 

His eyes widened in pain, hands clenched against his restraints. The low chuckle from behind him confirmed that Dean was enjoying this too much. 

“Whine all you want, motherfucker.” Dean growled, slapping the chair down on his back harder than before. Tears were now prickling the architects eyes. “This is what you deserve and you fucking know it.” 

Groaning behind his clenched teeth, it was the only response he could give Dean. The steel chair came across his his back for the fourth time now, leaving his skin burning. 

Dean continued his assault, chair shot after chair shot came across Seth’s aching back. Seth had no dignity left, sobs leaving his throat followed by pleads for an ending. His back felt broken, torn apart and on fire and Seth thinks he’d never felt pain more intense than this. 

“I’m sorry!” Seth sobbed helplessly on the floor. “Dean, I’m so sorry! Please stop!” Another harsh chair shot whipped across his abused back. “STOP!” 

They didn’t stop, only getting faster and harder as Seth’s vision began to blur. Tears streamed down his face uncontrollably and all Dean was laugh maniacally, scaring Seth shitless. “You just wanna cry, huh, you little bitch? That’s all you do huh? Bitch and moan and cry.” A sharp hit came across Seth back, the hardest one he ever felt, as Dean had a sick smile across his lips. 

There was no point in begging, Seth decided. His back was becoming numb as it is. He can just take it. 

The resting times between hits got wider and wider, and the moment before losing his coincenseness, he felt a thick, warm liquid splatter across his back. Dead had came on him, getting turned on as he whacked and abused Seth like this.    
Dean smeared his semen across the bright red backside. “Sweet dreams.” is the last thing Seth heard before everything went black. 


End file.
